earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: V for Vendetta 1
Characters * V * Evey Hammond * Eric Finch * Fate Location * Jordan Tower, London, England * November 5th 2016, 0908 Local Time VOX Archive * Lewis Prothero: ''-it seems that the crew responsible for the demolition of the Old Bailey wanted to give the old girl a grand, albeit improvised, sendoff. Although the demolition was planned for some time, the music and fireworks were, according to the crew chief "definitely not on the schedule".'' * Fate: We'll be right back with more BTN coverage after a word from these state resources. * Theme Music * Vicki: shuffling, scoff Do you believe that load of bollocks? * Evey Hammond: rapid footsteps, pant, pant Huh? * Vicki: Oh, Evey. chuckleThere you are. What luck you have. * Evey Hammond: scoff What luck I have? Vicki, I'm over five minutes late, again! Wait... pause What's all this? * Vicki: Exactly why you're lucky. No one's going to notice you being late... again. chuckle They're doing some sort of security sweep. Checking all of our passes and what-not. * Evey Hammond: Why for? * Vicki: shuffling It's like I was saying, Evey! That business with the Old Bailey is to blame. I mean, there was no bloody demolition. I saw it, the whole thing. did you see it. * Evey Hammond: No. shuffling Last night I was... * Vicki: Enjoying some fireworks of your own? chuckle Evey... That side gig of yours will get you in trouble. * Evey Hammond: Yeah, well, uh... chuckle Got to pay the bills somehow. * Vicki: I'm telling you, Evey. Get one of those Fate LDs. The subsidies for installing two cut my rent in half. * Evey Hammond: Yeah, Vicki, I'll pass. It's bad enough to have that computer on every street corner. feet shuffling I don't need her in my bedroom, too. clatter, pat, pat, sigh I can't... expletive! Where's my ID? * Vicki: Don't worry about it. Look, we'll just go to Fred's queue. Give him a smile and he'll let you through. * Vicki/Evey Hammond: 2 instances * Fred: Next! * Vicki/Evey Hammond: 2 instances * unison: Vicki: ''Hey, Fred.'' Evey Hammond: Morning. * Fred: Ah, my two favorite ladies... Those bags been x-rayed? * Evey Hammond: Nope. They're filled with bombs. * Fred: Well, best set them off before Prothero's morning broadcast returns, yeah? Put me out of my misery. * Evey Hammond: chuckle Seriously... * Fred: Okay, uh, just swipe your cards in that machine there and head down to the lift. * Vicki: footsteps Right then. beep, buzz, footsteps Thank you, Fred. You're a doll. Evey, come on. * Evey Hammond: So, uh, Fred... Problem. * Fred: sigh You forgot your ID again? * Evey Hammond: I don't know. It's probably in my bag but well, I just can't find it. I can't be late again, Fred, so maybe... * Fred: click, buzz Move along then. * Evey Hammond: Thank you Fred. I owe you one. kiss, footsteps * Fred: Well, repay it right now then. See that large wheeled trunk? * Evey Hammond: Yes. * Fred: Since you're going that way anyway, maybe you can take it up to fifteen for me? Save me the trip? * Evey Hammond: I'd love, too. clatter, groan, cart wheeling * Vicki/Evey Hammond: 2 instances, trunk wheeling, elevator doors opening, footsteps: 2 instances, trunk wheeling * Vicki: What's all that? beep, elevator doors close * Evey Hammond: Not sure. Marked for fifteenth floor. Weighs a bloody ton. * Vicki: sigh Must be Prothero. I wish someone had the balls to tell that brat this station ain't his playground. unlatching * Evey Hammond: What are you doing? * Vicki: Having a peek-see. unlatching, trunk opens, pause What's all this now? Black robes and- clatter * Evey Hammond: gasp ... * Vicki: The bloody hell? What's this? * Evey Hammond: Guy Fawkes mask. * Vicki: Guy Fawkes? Like the old holiday? * Evey Hammond: Yeah, it's, uh, today. November the fifth. Guy Fawkes Day. * Vicki: clatter Seems a bit weird to me. No bother. closed, elevator door open Good luck with that, Evey. I'll see you in a bit? footsteps * Evey Hammond: sigh Yeah... Sure... latching, latch latching This can't be a coincidence. click, click, groan Oh, come on... sigh Vicki? I need your ID! The elevator door won't- sigh respond- groan * V: trap door opens, clamber, cape flapping * Evey Hammond: gasp * V: chuckle Allow me. beep, elevator door close * Evey Hammond: V? What- What are you doing here? pause Is that my ID card? * V: Indeed, it is. My apologies for the inconvenience my borrowing this has caused for you this morning. I had an urgent need to use it, but that need has been fulfilled and I shall now return it rightfully. * Evey Hammond: snatch, clatter What's with this trunk? * V: Do you trust me, Evey? * Evey Hammond: Uh... I guess as much as anyone can trust a masked maniac. * V: chuckle Excellent. In that case, please go about your day as scheduled and I may one day explain this whole matter to you. But until then... Adieu. flapping, clamber, trap door closes, clatter * Evey Hammond: You just want me to wheel this trunk into Stage 15 with you inside? Is that it? door opens V? Hello? whack, whack V! I'm talking to you! Answer me! V! I'm serious, you better answer- * Eric Finch: footsteps Hey you there... footsteps I'm Chief Inspector Finch. Would you happen to know where I can find Evey Hammond? * Evey Hammond: under-breath: Oh, expletive, they know. sigh Look- * Lewis Prothero: Chief Inspector. * Eric Finch: Oh, Mr. Prothero. I didn't realize it was you. * Evey Hammond: ... trunk wheeling, footsteps under-breath: Quietly. Just keep going. Don't look up, Evey. * Lewis Prothero: What brings the Nose to BTN? * Eric Finch: I'm looking for an Evey Hammond. A person of interest in an investigation. Supposedly she works here. * Lewis Prothero: Evey Hammond? Oh... She's a production assistant for Dietrich's show. * Evey Hammond: ... wheeling, footsteps under-breath: Associate Producer, your self-indulgent arse. * Lewis Prothero: Hey, you there! Deliveries to the left, not down there! Thank you! scoff Anyway, sorry, Inspector. That one you're looking for works on the fifth floor. * Eric Finch: Ah, strange. Fate said you hired her. * Lewis Prothero: Yes, years ago, as intern I believe... until Dietrich poached her from me. * Evey Hammond: wheeling, footsteps, sigh, knock under-breath: V, this is the end of the line. The Nose is here. * Eric Finch: Ah, I see. Well did you know her parents were political activists. * Lewis Prothero: Yes. I seem to recall that she was a product of the Juvenile Reclamation Project. Am I being questioned? * Eric Finch: No, sir- * Lewis Prothero: Good, because I am due back on the air momentarily. Have a good day, Inspector. * Eric Finch: You, too, sir. footsteps Fifth floor, you said? * Lewis Prothero: Aye. Fifth. footsteps * Eric Finch: Thank you. beep, elevator doors close * Evey Hammond: sigh V, did you hear me? * V: I did. * Evey Hammond: gasp How did you-? sigh You startled me. * V: My apologies for that, pause Now would you be so kind as to look around that corner and tell me what it is you see? * Evey Hammond: Uh... footsteps I see nothing. It's an empty hall. shuffling * V: Follow me than. And bring that trunk. flapping, footsteps * Evey Hammond: ... sigh Alright then. What else do I have to lose? trunk wheeling * V: opens In here. Hurry now, Evey. * Evey Hammond: trunk wheeling But this is Prothero's office- * Lewis Prothero: Hey! What's going on here?! What are you-? * V: Good morning, Director Prothero. * Lewis Prothero: Oh, my God! How did you get in here? shifting, click, click, sigh, groan, click, click What the-? * V: Your panic button is being jammed by a device contained inside this trunk behind me. footsteps I've made sure our reunion won't be disturbed by any of your brutes this morning, Director. * Lewis Prothero: Stop. Why do you keep calling me that? * V: That was your title, remember? unsheathing When we first met, all those years ago. twirling You wore much cheaper suits in those days. * Lewis Prothero: You. gasp It is you... I don't know how, but it's you... Isn't it? You're- * V: The Ghost of Christmas Past. smack * Evey Hammond: V! gasp * Lewis Prothero: pained gasp You bas- * V: grapple, footsteps On your feet now, Director. We need to address the nation. * Lewis Prothero: footsteps What is this all-? slammed against wall, pained groan * V: twirling Make another sound, Director, and I stain your tailored suit with a gallon of your blood. pause Am I understood? pause Excellent. Evey, open the trunk, please. * Evey Hammond: V, what is all this-? * V: Evey, please... The trunk? Quickly now... * Evey Hammond: sigh Right. unlatching, footsteps, latch unlatching, trunk lid opens There. * V: Director, you're due in wardrobe. Go on. pause There's one for you, too, Evey. * Shift: 3m 52s later, Nearby location * beep, muffled buzz, door opens * Fate: Lewis, you're late. I have extended the intermission of your show by five minutes and thirty- * 3 instances, trunk wheeling * Lewis Prothero: D-d-don't mind that, Fate. * V: Evey, as we discussed... closes, lock engaged, loud clamp, beep, foam spraying, foam hardening * Evey Hammond: Right... Uh, Mr. Prothero, if you'd please have a seat there and access the emergency channel. * Fate: '''Lewis, is everything all right? * '''Lewis Prothero: Don't mind that, Fate. footsteps, clatter Fate, I need you to open the emergency channel. * Fate: Are you certain, Lewis? Your voice registers significant duress. * Lewis Prothero: I'm quite certain. Now please do it. * V: There's a good boy. curtains pulled closed * Fate: Very well, Lewis. Emergency channel protocol initiated. * whirring * Fate: Please provide retinal verification. pause Thank you. Emergency broadcast channel initialized. * V: Evey? footsteps * Evey Hammond: door opens Mr. Prothero, please step over here and climb into the trunk as we discussed. * Lewis Prothero: clatter, footsteps You're going to die for this. You realize that? Both of you will- * V: Evey? clatter * Evey Hammond: I'm sorry, Mr. Prothero. I have to insist. gun slide pulled * Lewis Prothero: scoff Do you even know how to use that thing? * Evey Hammond: Do you want to find out? gun safety disengaged * Lewis Prothero: Fine... clatter, groan Are you hap- * Evey Hammond: door closes, latches lathed: 2 instances, relieved sigh We're good here. * V: Fate, activate the broadcast. clears Good evening, London. Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of every day routine- the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke. But in the spirit of commemoration, whereby those important events of the past, usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle, a celebration of a nice holiday, I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat.'' pause There are of course those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there? * '''Evey Hammond:' under-breath: Yes... * V: Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? * Evey Hammond: under-breath: Sutler. * V: Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror. I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in your panic you turned to the now high chancellor, Adam Sutler. He promised you order, he promised you peace, and all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent. pause "Last night, I sought to end that silence. Last night, I destroyed the Old Bailey, to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than four hundred years ago a great citizen wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives. pause "So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then I would suggest you allow the fifth of November to pass unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament, and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever be forgot. pause Fate, end transmission. footsteps Evey, we should make haste now. footsteps * Evey Hammond: What? But how? You sealed the door! * V: beep, door opens Not this one. * Evey Hammond: But that's- A secret lift? Huh... footsteps Is this why I never see Prothero coming and going? * V: wheeling, footsteps Come now, Evey. The Nose is already here and- clamp, beep, beep We don't want to be in here when this device goes off. wheeling, footsteps * Evey Hammond: Is that-? footsteps Was that a bomb, V? pause Are you blowing up Jordan Tower like- * V: The Old Bailey? elevator door close No. That bomb was much simpler. This one will only disable the emergency broadcast channel for a few weeks. A brief reprieve from all the noise. * Evey Hammond: Oh, okay, that's a relief. I... I have friends here. Good people who work here. * V: While violence can be used for good, harming the innocent is never my intent, Evey. pause Though, I am certain that as we set forth on this course, there will be many innocents harmed... Maybe not by us, but in some manner because of our actions. Are you willing to accept that possibility to enact change? * Evey Hammond: What are you talking about? Us? Our actions? * V: Forgive me for being so presumptive. I assumed you would be gong forth with me on this journey? * Evey Hammond: V, I have a life- * V: You had a life, Evey... pause You do realize the Nose was already here to question you, Evey? pause They know where you work. They most certainly know where you live. While you are free to make your own choices, Evey, I believe you have already made your choice. Haven't you? * Evey Hammond: pause I.. I.. Oh, my god... What am I doing? I've helped a terrorist transmit a- I've kidnapped the Voice of England! sigh What the hell am I doing? This- This isn't me, V. I'm... I'm so bloody stupid. This isn't me. My life's so suddenly become so very strange. I don't know what's happening. Last night, those men would've killed me. I only went with you to the Old Bailey as I felt saying no would have been rude but now... Helping you... Doing these things... Dressing like this! gasp Why me? * V: Is the better question why not you? * Evey Hammond: I'm a nobody. I'm a foolish girl. I'm not like you, V. I'm a scared stupid fool. I'm no one special. * V: scoff Everybody is special, Evey. We all have our gifts. Everybody is a hero, a lover, a fool, a villain. Everybody. Everybody has their story to tell. Even Evey Hammond. I would very much like to hear you tell yours. pause Except maybe not at this exact moment. Mask down, Evey, if you would. * Evey Hammond: Huh? clatter Right. * V: unlatching, trap door opens, clatter, grapple On your feet now, Director. * Lewis Prothero: What is all this? footsteps Where are you taking me? * V: We apologize for your inconvenience. If you'd please put the mask down. clatter There we go. Now, Evey, if you'd hand the Director your gun, please... * Evey Hammond: I beg your pardon. * V: Please, Evey... Time is of the essence. * Evey Hammond: Okay... safety engaged I hope you know what you're doing. * Lewis Prothero: Is this some sort of trick? * V: Please, be my guest. Look the weapon over. But you should probably hurry. door opens * Eric Finch: Freeze! safety disengaged * V: He's got a gun! * Lewis Prothero: Huh? Why you little-! * Eric Finch: gunshot, gunshot * Evey Hammond: scream * Lewis Prothero: thud, cough, cough, wheeze * V: Oh, thank you, Inspector! The terrorist- That maniac! He forced us to wear these masks and- * Eric Finch: footsteps You two out of the lift. Step to the side. Hands up. No sudden movement. * Evey Hammond: Certainly, sir. * V/Evey Hammond: 2 instances * Eric Finch: kick, gun sliding on floor Let's see who is under this mask, shall we? gasp What?! Prothero? How-? shuffling * V: Apologies. gun fumbling on floor, whack, slam, swipe, beep, click Best climb in the trunk. There's a bomb upstairs. rose tossed on floor, elevator door close Farewell, Inspector. * Evey Hammond: You... He... Lewis Prothero is dead? * V: As the proverbial door nail. * Evey Hammond: gulp Is that trunk really bomb-proof? * V: No. chuckle Certainly not. The bomb has already gone off by now. * Evey Hammond: Then why did you-? * V: footsteps He doesn't know that and there's a locking mechanism that will keep him in occupied in there until we are long gone from here... Presuming you have made your choice, Evey. * Evey Hammond: My decision? * V: If you wish to continue this path with me or if you should risk going this alone. * Evey Hammond: sigh I... I'm afraid. * V: Very well. pause Farewell, Evey Hammond. footsteps * Evey Hammond: sigh Wait! clatter I'm afraid but I don't want to be. Not anymore. I'm tired of being afraid. I don't want to live in fear anymore. I want to stop being the scared little girl. I want to be free, V. * V: You know that if you leave with me today, Adam Sutler will not be content until he sees you dead? * Evey Hammond: Well, when you put it that way, if me going with you pisses off Sutler, then I have no choice. * V: chuckle Well said. The mask and cape? * Evey Hammond: fabric shifting You want them back? * V: Put them in the bin over there. I'll need you to drive. * Evey Hammond: clatter Are you not discarding your own mask and cape? You tend to stand out as you are. * V: This is more my face than what is beneath it. car door opens * Evey Hammond: footsteps Is that your car? * V: It belongs, or rather did belong, to Lewis Prothero. jingling He's graciously lent it to our cause. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: V for Vendetta Prelude. * Story continues in VOX Box: V for Vendetta 2. * In the comic Lewis Prothero's mind was broken by V when he destroyed his doll collection, and in the movie Lewis was killed by V in his home. Links and References * VOX Box: V for Vendetta 1 Category:VOX Box Category:V/Appearances Category:Evey Hammond/Appearances Category:Eric Finch/Appearances Category:Fate/Appearances Category:Norsefire Party/Appearances